Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Popeye
Charlie Brown and Snoopy' Join Popeye is a Peanuts/Mario TV series to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Madadme Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Scooter Carrot, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, the All-Grown Up Gang, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Gummi Bears, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, Roger Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ripto, Crush and Gulp, Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, Dr. Blowhole, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Zira, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Judge Frollo, The Queen of Hearts, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, The Beagle Boys, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, The Big Bad Wolf, Pete, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and The Gang Green Gang will guest star in this film. *The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ripto, Crush and Gulp, Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, Dr. Blowhole, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Zira, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Judge Frollo, The Queen of Hearts, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, The Beagle Boys, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, The Big Bad Wolf, Pete, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, and The Grand Duke of Owls will work for Bluto in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films